


hostage

by BatPoison



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe Song-fic, Obsessive Behavior, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPoison/pseuds/BatPoison
Summary: That's when you wake up in the dark, music playing from above and your screams are drowned by the duct tape.Have you ever really been safe from him?
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	hostage

You found him in the chaos and destruction of a city.

You thought that the attachment that would be born of their friendship was normal. You thought your pasts were a common factor for closeness. You thought love was inevitable. You thought the bites in your neck were so normal, a simple fetish. You thought there would be nothing wrong with staying up late or sleeping in his company.

You thought so many things the moment you saw that face when your eyes could open in the dim sunlight at six in the afternoon. It was nowhere to get dark and your instinct made you scream louder than ever. There must be an opportunity.  
You thought more things while you were dragged into that cabin in the middle of nowhere. You couldn't see any road or lamppost and that just scared you more. And listening to _Dream A Little Dream Of Me_ didn't help your growing panic, nor did you see the stairs that would lead you to the basement.

"I know you're used to things a little more _difficult_ and beautiful, but this was the furthest place I could find," said the voice. "All of us to be happy, honey."

 _A place where no one can find or annoy us_ , remember the words spoken by those pink lips sprouting like whispers in the middle of the night, were promises that would never be fulfilled, you thought. Harmless promises, unreal dreams, young and meaningless words, things of lovers. You thought so many things that now all are useless for your situation.

Will be? Will you die here? Or will you live here for a lifetime, chained in the basement, being the object of worship of the man you thought was your friend and lover?

Or will you escape?

Or maybe you don't want to leave. Perhaps this is your place, a place with expensive furniture that you do not know so that they are there if you will not be able to enjoy them being tied to only one place. Maybe he thinks about leaving you free in thirty years, when you're old enough not to be able to escape, when you've developed Stockholm syndrome and can't even think about leaving him (as if you didn't do it right now, as if you weren't the same as evil).

(Would you leave him? It's the next question that appears in your mind, because after all, he has turned your oxygen, your best friend, your soulmate, your complement, do you really think you can leave him? He has become the only constant thing in your life, do you think you can hate him? No, never. He's only doing you a favor by bringing you here, away from the accusing glances, away from the stressful problems of others. Far away, so far from Gotham and its crises.)

Or you don't even need a syndrome. You do not need his good treatment, or his beautiful words, your love for him goes beyond. (Even he could throw you into an acid tank and you would only say _thank you_.)

 _Thank you, thank you for choosing me_ , it's all you want to say and then take all of him inside of you. As it should be, as it is meant to be. And you would not prefer anything else, you were born to venerate him. Love him, love each one of his breaths, every blow, every kiss until to bleed and until you become a one. Love him until hurts to live and you just want to die in him arms.

"Then, will you stay?" He asks with the plea shining in his eyes. He has taken the tape off your lips and you wonder how long you've been wandering, making a (useless) decision between escaping or staying. (There is nothing to decide, this was meant to happen, again and again.)

And you answer:

"Yes, forever yes, Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, what I wrote became completely different from what I had planned with the summary (the love / obsession of Jeremiah was more than the fear, sorry).


End file.
